the end of akatasuki
by TAIOODU
Summary: well in the end akatasuki dies...kukukuku


Disclaimer: I do not own anything (looks at a kunai on the table) okay I own a kunai (big brother comes and steals the kunai, cruses brother and then brother quotes Itachi) I do not own anything…sob…

**Sasuke stories**

** The end of Akatsuki**

** By: TAIOODU**

'Is he sleeping?' Orochimaru said to Kabuto.

'Yes,' he replied.

'So you brought the goods? 'Orochimaru asked.

'Here you are,' Kabuto handed a C.D over to Orochimaru.

'Ah! Yes the C.D which contains Tsunade's beautiful voice, she sings like a bird,' Orochimaru said dreamily.

'You mean like this,' Kabuto said as he made some chirping noise.

'I didn't mean it literally,' Orochimaru said holding his head, 'what about the other…'

'Philip is bringing them,' Kabuto said (dramatically).

'Did I recruit him at the bar?' Orochimaru asked as the door opened and a man came inside with a tray. Kabuto nodded.

'Orochimaru-sama here are your cookies,' the man gave Kabuto the tray.

'Is your name Philip?' Orochimaru asked. The man shook his head. Suddenly the wall broke and huge snake came in and ate the man.

'I should start drinking in another bar,' Orochimaru thought

'Orochimaru-sama, you go to the bar every day recruit a man with a ridiculous name such as Philip or Newton and when they come to you, you just let your snakes eat them,' Kabuto said shrugging.

'Well that way the snakes get some lunch and I don't get eaten by the snakes,' Orochimaru explained.

Another man appeared.

'Two Akatsuki members are here to see you. The red cat and…um the Blue...fish,' the man said then the wall broke again and a big snake came in and eat the man.

'I didn't get to ask the man his name..' Orochimaru said, 'oh well!'

Itachi and Kisame entered the room.

'Hello,' Itachi said calmly, 'why is it so dark here?'

'Well, I just like it this way,' Orochimaru answered.

'Plus, we didn't pay the electricity bill,' Kabuto added.

'So… Kisame you finally choose code name that suits you.

'You think the red cat suits me…cool,' Kisame said smiling.

'I thought you were the… Itachi is the blue fish?' Kabuto said looking confused.

'Yes… why? Is there a problem with that,' Itachi looked at Kabuto, 'any way were is he?'

'Who?' Kabuto asked, 'the ice cream man?'

'No! My fellow Uchiha,' Itachi said as he looked around.

'Well, he is sleeping in his room. I thank you for leaving another Uchiha but I cruse you for leaving the most annoying one,' Orochimaru sighed.

Itachi quietly went in sasuke's room.

Sasuke was sleeping on the bed (he looked soooo… cute). Naruto, sakura and kakashi dolls were present on a shelf. There were some drawn pictures of sasuke killing Itachi on a desk (the drawing was also superb). Sasuke began to mumble something. Itachi went closer to hear what he was saying.

Itachi came outside, tear were running down his eyes, 'cruel brother…sob… saying such mean things about me…sob… I have no parents too you know… I don't go around cursing him,' Itachi ran towards Kisame for a hug.

Kisame patted him on the back, 'there, there Itachi-san. Well you do cruse him and you said yourself that he should cruse you. And also you killed your own family…' Kisame said as he tightly hugged Itachi.

'Kisame... leave me. You smell like fi… I mean weird,' Itachi said pushing Kisame away. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at each other.

'Umm… okay …so Itachi do you have the goods?' Orochimaru asked.

'Yes!'Itachi said fainting Kisame.

Orochimaru gave him a C.D while Itachi handed Kisame's body over to Kabuto.

'Ah... my dream is about to be fulfilled,' Itachi said as he walked out.

'Mine too,' Orochimaru looked at Kisame, 'today for lunch I shall have the best sushi in the world...Kukuku…cough,' Orochimaru said then he took out a large sword out of his mouth and stabbed Kisame with it. The body vanished.

'What he tricked me?' Orochimaru said as he put the sword back in his mouth

'Oh well, we tricked them, too,' Kabuto said as he came from sasuke's room, 'and sasuke has a kunai in his heart.'

'Fellow Akatsuki members, today our dream will be fulfilled. We shall hear the voice of the fifth hokage. The hokage, who sings like a bird… I don't mean that literally Kisame…' Itachi said as he sat down and pushed the play button. The C.D started.

'Hi… welcome to another episode of singing in the bathroom with… Naruto. Today let us start with the song, "I love to clean my back"…'

Two hours later.

'That concludes our show for today… see ya next time…that is tomorrow… believe it!'

Every Akatsuki member was on the ground, blood was everywhere.

**THE END!**

This one was probably lame. I couldn't think of anything. Any way, all flames and reviews are welcomed. Next chapter: **Tastes like chicken**


End file.
